Amnesia
by ultimate beach lover
Summary: Cammie is six years old when she is kiddnapped by the COC. But what if she doesn't know she's been kidnapped? When Cam gets amnesia will it mess up the COC's plans? Or will it inspire better ones? For moglet132's contest!
1. Chapter 1

**OK soooo this is my entry for moglet312's contest! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

Cammie POV (age 6)

"Come on, Cam!" my big brother Grant yelled to me from the living room. "We need to leave!"

I didn't want to make him _too_ mad so I ran down the stairs instead of taking my sweet time like I normally would. Then, I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster, "But where are we going?"

"Mom said to take you to the playground," he grumbled. I could tell he wasn't happy about it but I didn't care. I _loved_ going to the playground. They just got a new swing set last month, and because they were plastic instead of metal, they didn't squeak at all!

When we got to park, I practically sprinted to the swings. I saw another little girl who looked about my age being pushed on the swing by who I guessed was her older sister. I smiled smugly. I didn't need to be push because I _already_ knew how to swing my legs to make myself go. I got on the swing right next to her and pumped my legs as fast as I could. I knew I was showing off but I couldn't help myself.

Eventually the two girls left and I smirked. I guess they didn't like being put in their place by a six year old. I hopped off the swing and started to search for Grant. I had lost sight of him when I was showing off.

I searched all of his favorite spots in the park and could only come up with one valid conclusion as to why I couldn't find him. He left.

I can't believe Grant! Jerk! He deserted me, in a playground full of big kids and now I'm all by my self. Mommy told me this morning that I had to be brave of anything happened, but she looked worried. Uncle Joe? Is that him over there? I called his name, he came over, and that was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

I woke up in a cot, wrapped in uncomfortable, plasticy, crisp sheets. I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes to see a grown up lady with dark curly hair and piercing green eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked in a soft voice. "You took a hard fall."

"I…I did?" I asked tentatively. I couldn't seem to remember…actually I couldn't seem to remember anything.

"You don't remember?" she questioned.

"No…" I paused. "I can't remember anything. Are you my mommy? I can't even remember what she looks like…" I started to cry. How terrible was it that I couldn't remember what my own mother looks like?

The woman rubbed my back soothingly and whispered comforting things in my ear until I stopped crying.

"You really can't remember anything?" she asked just as softly as before but now with what I recognized as and evil glint in her eyes.

"No," I said starting to tear up again.

"Shhhh…" she whispered starting to rub my back again. I stopped myself before the waterworks started back up. "Henry!" she called turning towards the door. A light haired man entered as if he had been waiting for her to call. "Go find Dr. Steve. Tell him we have a possible case of amnesia." He left right away.

"What's am-amne- whatever you said?" I asked.

"It's when you lose your memory. Can you remember your name?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. But no matter how hard I concentrated, I kept coming up blank.

"No." I whispered. "I can't remember my name." Then I started to cry all over again.

**Okay that was probably not the best work I've done but hey, I'M DONE! I'm just glad FINALLY had a chance to right again. As you may have been able to tell, I've been über busy.**

**Oh, and do u want them to tell Cammie her actual name to give her some fake name? Tell me whatcha think! And you can do that by REVIEWING!**

**PS I downloaded it wrong and had to redo it so sorry for any confusion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry this update took so long! I was busy with schoolwork when there still was school and then went on vacation for an entire month and then whenever I tried to get on the computer to update my brother or sister was on! And NOW I have stupid summer assignments! Seriously, who gives homework during the SUMMER? But I'm now ignore all of the things I SHOULD be doing to update for you guys!**

_RECAP:_

_I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. But no matter how hard I concentrated, I kept coming up blank._

_"No." I whispered. "I can't remember my name." Then I started to cry all over again._

The lady was so nice. I cried and cried and cried but she just kept soothing me until I finally stopped. That other man, Dr. Steve, came back and started to ask me a bunch of question that I didn't know. My name, my parents names, what happened before I blacked out… I almost started crying again because I was so frustrated. I couldn't remember anything! Stop asking questions you know I won't be able to answer!

Finally, he stopped asking questions and pulled the lady into the doorway. They whispered for a minute or so and Dr. Steve left. The lady smiled sympathetically and walked back to my bedside.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said I was right. You really do have amnesia."

10 Years Later

Cammie POV (age 16)

I remembered the day I was diagnosed with amnesia very clearly, even if I can't remember anything before that. My memory never did return. The doctors all say it's possible it could still return, but it's very unlikely at this point.

I'm not that upset about my memory anymore. Cassandra Goode, the lady I met first after I lost my memory, was great. She filled me in on almost everything I'd forgotten.

Cassandra said she used to be my mother's best friend. My mother even asked her to be my godmother, but they had some kind of falling out and my mother turned to the dark side. And by dark side I mean the CIA. Cassandra also told about them, How everyone thought they were so great but how they really aren't. They're cruel and evil. No one but us have ever realized this about them. That why our agency was formed. The Circle of Cavan is everything the CIA isn't.

When I realized everything evil about my mother, I immediately asked Cassandra to get my name changed. I didn't want to be a Morgan anymore, so I became Cameron Ann Goode instead.

**This chapter took WAY longer than it should have and I'm soooooooo sorry for that. Especially considering how short it is. The next one will come out sooner, I promise. Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Recap:_

_When I realized everything evil about my mother, I immediately asked Cassandra to get my name changed. I didn't want to be a Morgan anymore, so I became Cameron Ann Goode instead._

"Please, _please_ don't hurt me," the man whimpered as I continued to pull out my gun.

"Cam, do us all a favor and just to kill him already." My partner Zach said rolling his eyes.

"If you want him dead so badly just kill him yourself." I replied tossing him the gun. He caught it easily only to toss it back.

"It's your mission, not mine."

I sighed. "You're just too lazy to do the dirty work." I shot the pathetic man without another word and had Zach take care of the body while I fired up the getaway car. He came within a few minutes and we took off to our school, The Blachthorne Institute for Young Men. Well young men and one young woman. I was currently the only female student at Blackthorne, which was both a blessing and a curse. A curse because almost all of the guys there always try to hit on you and a blessing because _hello_…All the cutest guys hit on you. Not that I'd actually go out with any of them of course. Even if I wanted to, Zach would kill them. Literally. Ever since we met when we were little, he had always been very protective of me. Another blessing/curse. And if Zach didn't kill him then Cassandra would kill Zach…or me. She hasn't exactly been the most caring person since she first found me when I was six, but she's better than my mother would have been for sure.

When we pulled up to Blackthorne one of the guards (Joe I think, or maybe John?) ushered us to the headmaster's office. I slammed the door open and strode in. "Hey Dr. S!" I said giving him a fist pound. "Cam! How'd the mission go?" Our headmaster, Dr. Steve replied, returning my pound.

"The usual. I did the dirty work Zach did the cleanup." I said with a shrug. I flopped onto the couch that sat opposite Dr. Steve's bed and Zach moved my legs so he could sit and let my legs fall on his lap. Not that I minded of course, not like we hadn't sat like this everyday since we were six.

"Excellent." Said Dr. Steve, his usual reply.

"Let's cut to the chase Dr. S. You and I both know that you _never _call _me_ into your office for a stupid debriefing. What's going on?" Any one but me saying that to him would have immediately gotten detention, but because it was me, Dr. Steve just smiled.

"You have another mission. At Gallagher."

"_Gallagher?_" I screeched.

Dr. Steve sighed. "Yes, Cam, Gallagher."

"But…but…it's _Gallagher_!"

"I know, Cammie. That's why you have to be the one to do it."

**Sooooo sorry it's short, but I'm taking a lot of AP classes this year and believe me, even in the first month of school, there is a LOT of homework. They will eventually get longer I promise.**

**In case you didn't understand the whole Zammie relationship, it's kind of a best friends but very flirty and **_**maybe**_** something more… I guess you can compare it to the Kat/Hale relationship in **_**Heist Society**_**.**

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes my day to see even one review in my inbox. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just as I was starting to get used to the idea of going back to Gallagher, the door slammed open just as I had done minutes before. And through that door walked Cassandra Goode. She looked as pretty as the first time I saw her when I was six.

"Aunt Cassie!" I shrieked and ran to hug her. I wasn't anything like this to anyone but Cassandra. I only even acted like I actually liked her because I'm a kiss up to her. What can I say? I does make her give me the good missions.

"Cam! Oh I missed you, hon." Ha, she's such a liar. She liked me about as much as I liked her. And she was glad get rid of me. She shipped me off to Blackthorne at the first chance she got. When she fake regretfully let me go, she glanced over at Zach and said emotionlessly "Hi Zach."

" Hi mom." said Zach just as emotionless. Yup. Mother and son. Cassandra is the one who first introduced me to her son and we immediately clicked. Not like would have had anyone else to hang out with anyway. We had been living at a COC base in Pennsylvania at the time so the only option besides each other were the the adults whose primary focus had only been on their missions. And it's not like Cassandra would have let us hang out with the civilians (not that we'd want to anyway).

"So why are you here, Aunt Cassie?" I asked trying to help Zach by drawing her attention off of him.

"I had to meet with Dr. Saunders to discuss your mission Cammie. It's very classified."

"If its so classified then why is Zach here?" I asked.

"Yea," Zach said. "Why is Zach here?"

"All of the boys will know. It's the girls who can't find out."

"Don't feel _too_ special, Zachary" Cassandra said rolling her eyes. "_All_ of the boys will know."

"If all of the boys know then how is it classified?"

"Its classified because the girls can't know." Cassandra said this like I was stupid not to have figured it out already.

"You mean the Gallagher Girls?" I scoffed. "Like I would tell those stuck up brats anything about me anyway. And what's so classified? C'mon Cassie! What's my mission?"

"You my dear are going to Gallagher with the boys."

"The boys are coming too?" I shrieked elated. What could I say? I loved those guys.

"Yes. You will be going to Gallagher undercover. Your appearance will be altered so know one will know your true identity. Except of course for the boys. It would be very suspicious for you to be gone and another girl to be taking your place. So the boys will know and help you complete your mission."

"I could do that in my sleep _without_ help." I was bragging but it's not like I don't usually.

"Maybe, but your going to want both help and sleep for the rest of the mission. You to get close to the headmistress and steal one of Gallagher's most prized possessions."

Now we're getting somewhere. "What exactly do I have to steal?" I asked.

Cassandra smiled mischievously. "The Gallagher alumni list."

I smirked (Zach was too obviously).The Gallagher alumni list? That would tear Gallagher down from the roots. No way could they survive a blow like that. That would show _her_.

**I totally wrote this chapter during class so I hope you guys are happy I risked getting in trouble to write this for you! You can pay me back by reviewing!**


End file.
